


Anything For Her

by Kat_inReverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_inReverse/pseuds/Kat_inReverse
Summary: John had always spoiled his daughter rotten. As much as he tried, he could never tell her no. One look into her big brown eyes or the sweet pout and he was putty in her hands.





	Anything For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' age is never mentioned so you can decide that for yourself.  
> This is an underage incest fic. If you don't like that click away!

John had always spoiled his daughter rotten. As much as he tried, he could never tell her no. One look into her big brown eyes or the sweet pout and he was putty in her hands.

Luckily for him, Stiles didn’t abuse this power, not at first. She was smart enough to know when she shouldn’t push her luck, for the most part. It started when she wanted a cookie and her mother said no that John broke, he could never see the harm in it. He just wanted to stop his sweet little girl’s tears. But it progressed more and more as time went on, a secret cookie here and a pout for five more minutes of cartoons before bedtime there until Claudia had to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn’t give in so easily all the time. 

When Claudia passed though he had no one to tell him when he was being a pushover, ‘five more minutes’ became a whole other episode until eventually Stiles nodded off on the couch most nights far passed her bedtime. All she had to do is pout and blink those wide eyes at him and the occasional climb into his bed turned into a nightly thing, Stiles rarely slept in her own bed unless she was in trouble. He didn’t see the harm in it. He just thought his room reminded her of Claudia. 

It wasn’t until Stiles had gotten a little older and a little more curious that he realized how much control she really had over him. John was completely absorbed in a new case and he hadn’t noticed what was on the tv as Stiles flipped through the channels, he’d forgotten that his bedroom didn’t have parental controls set up like the living room tv had and he should’ve been a little more cautious, she eventually stopped on something she shouldn’t have seen and his daughter was a curious thing so she wanted to try it out herself. It took a few minutes before John even noticed the rhythmic rocking against his leg, took a little longer for him to come back to his senses and see that it was Stiles riding his leg. He was horrified of course, he shut the tv off as fast as he could but it wouldn’t help her unsee it. John tried to tell her that it was wrong, that little girls shouldn’t behave that way and that it was inappropriate to do it to her father but Stiles wouldn’t have it. She begged so prettily for him to help her, he’d held out for longer than he ever had before but she sounded so desperate and needy that he couldn’t resist forever. She had a flush high on her cheeks and a slightly breathless edge to her voice as she tried to squirm where he held her completely still. It was the tears that got him, he’d promised himself after Claudia that he would never let Stiles cry again if he was able to stop it. 

He ran soothing fingers through her hair and shushed her gently, “there there, it’s alright sweetheart. Daddy’s got you,” he breathed, running his hand down her back and encouraging her to role her hips against his leg once more. He slowed down her rabbit-quick bounces and taught her how to take her time, he could see the frustration fade and the pleasure build once more.

Stiles was gorgeous, he knew this of course, but he never noticed how sinfully plush her lips were or how beautiful she was growing up to be. He pressed his thumb to her plump bottom lip and watched in awe as she quickly pulled it into her mouth, he knew she had an oral fixation but he never thought of the possibilities it could lead to. All the things he could teach her. 

A few more jerky rolls of her hips and he could see the moment it hit her, her very first orgasm. The pride it brought him to see his little girl blissed out and amazed that her own body could do that was almost palpable as he ran his hands through her hair and down her soft skin, “Did that make you feel better sweetheart?” He asked, letting her get in the last few deep grinds before she practically fell into his chest, “Can we do that again?” She asked. John laughed, rubbing her back in soothing circles, “sure Stiles, we can do that again. If you promise me one thing.” Stiles looked up curiously, “I have to keep this between us don’t I?” She asked, and John smiled at how smart his little girl was, “Yes, it has to be our little secret. Not even Scott can know. Think you can handle that?” She nodded eagerly and John sighed, grateful that he would hopefully stay out of prison for the time being. 

John’s head swam with all the possibilities this opened for them, all the things he could teach her and how good he could make her feel. He always promised he’d take care of her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first fic!   
> It's short so I might continue this at some point.


End file.
